


The Files of the Scrapped Warner Sibling: Camila 'Cami' Warner

by CarrieWrites



Series: The Second Warner Sister: Camila 'Cami' Warner [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/F, Lots of Angst, M/M, SO ANGST, also adding warnings cause there might be mentions of abuse in the future, but i also give my oc trauma cause it gives character, cause yakko ALSO needs an older sibling, like he does with his sibs, my gf came up with the idea of why she's not with them in the OG show, or someone to look after him, so im comforting them by giving them an emotional support older sister, the warners needs someone to give a shit about them, they only get mentions but they're still bad so the warnings are there, who's 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: A series of oneshots of my Warner Sibling OC, Cami Warner.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Original Character, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Original Character, Yakko Warner & Original Character
Series: The Second Warner Sister: Camila 'Cami' Warner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203707
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. The Fourth Warner

Yakko looked at the file he pulled from the CEO’s office, in a cabinet filled with “Old Show’s Darkest Secrets”.

It was a file on their old show, and he was curious about what could be in it.

“Maybe it’s things we already know.” Dot suggests, sitting next to him in their Tower.

“Or maybe it’s just controversies,” Wakko adds, causing Yakko to laugh.

“Then we definitely would know what’s in this.”

“It’s funny though, I thought it would be bigger.” Dot says, voicing all their thoughts.

“Well let’s have a look!” Yakko says, opening the file.

And all their expressions dropped.

The first thing they saw is concept drawings of a Warner they don’t recognize, full of smiles and kind Toon eyes.

Yakko sets it aside and now there’s a full-on photo of her, in her outfit that they now realize has all their colors.

The flower is pink like Dot’s skirt.

Her sweater is brown like Yakko’s pants.

And the pants are blue like Wakko’s sweater.

Dot takes it, looking at the name on it.

“Cami Warner…18 years old.”

“She’s our sister…” Wakko says.

“Our BIG sister…” Yakko says, voice uncharacteristically small and quiet.

The papers talk about how she was smart and strong.

She was a great cook and designed clothes.

…As evident from-

“Hey, that’s us!”

Dot had spotted the photo of all four of them, and for the first time in their Toon existence…

They felt so alone and cold.

Dot was on Cami’s shoulders, hugging her head, Wakko being carried with one arm while she hugged Yakko with the other…

She was at least a foot and half taller than him, Yakko realizes as he seemed so small compared to her.

They put it aside but their breaths get caught in their throats as they see more pictures, only it’s individual ones of her hugging and kissing the heads of each of them.

She was carrying Dot and kissing her cheek, who the younger sister was laughing, their tails blurred from wagging.

Wakko was hugging her as she leaned down from where she stood to kiss him on his head, his hat in her hands.

But Yakko choked out a sob at his photo.

She was holding his cheeks, pressing a kiss between his ears, his tail blurred from wagging.

“She loved us…why can’t we remember her?”

As they kept looking, they find out WHY she wasn’t with them.

_Too loving for a Toon._

_Too parental._

_Not zany enough._

_Reigned them in._

_Too responsible and caring._

_The peacemaker._

_Not feminine **ENOUGH**._

_Didn’t have a love interest._

A strong independent woman during the time of the 1920s.

She wasn’t right for tv media at the time.

But…she was so PERFECT for THEM.

Yakko finds a film reel, it labeled as-

“The True Pilot?”

“You mean from our old show?” Dot asks.

Wakko gets their old projector and white screen, taking the reel to play it.

They all sat together as the opening started…

But now there was FOUR of them now.

Cami towered over them but she was gentle and kind and gave them an abundance of affection.

They didn’t understand, the jokes were still funny, and they still pulled pranks (even if sometimes Cami talked them out of the ones that would have done too much harm).

The only difference was that…

“We look happier…” Yakko says, as they WILLINGLY went into the Tower, Cami ruffling each of their heads.

They were.

And it made them so miserable.

X

Dot woke up, blinking in the dark as a laughing soundtrack was sounded from across the room.

Yakko was awake.

Probably couldn’t sleep again.

He’s been obsessed with the Pilot tape, reading the file over and over again, trying to find a good reason why Cami was scrapped.

But he couldn’t find one, even with his logic of how the old show went.

She got up and walked towards him, wrapped in her blanket as she flinched at Cami’s ‘Polka-Dot’ nickname for her.

It was so perfect and witty.

She loved it.

“Yakko, you’ve been at this for three days, you need rest.”

“But why? Why couldn’t we have a big sister? One that could take care of us and reign us in when we got into too much trouble? You saw how many accidents that were avoided cause she reigned us in!”

“You know kid Toons mostly don’t have parents looking after them.”

“Cami wasn’t supposed to be our mom! She was supposed to be our big sister! You read the file!”

Dot sits next to him, frowning at the smiling 18-year-old Warner on screen right now.

“…I miss her…I don’t remember her but I miss her…”

“…Should we try to find her?” Yakko asks, gesturing to the file where she was hidden.

“But what if-“

“I know but, at least we’ll have closure!”

Lie, that’s a big lie, and Yakko and Dot know it.

Cause if she was gone because of being forgotten for so long after only finding her again…

It would WRECK them.

“Are we going to find Cami?”

They turn to see Wakko have now woken up, wrapped in his blanket.

“Yes. We are. First thing tomorrow.”

X

Getting underground was easy.

But when they started walking forward, Yakko stops them when they reached a floor made up of-

“Anti-Toon acid…”

And it went up to the Vault that held their big sister, with only a few parts that were safe to walk in.

“How are we going to get across?”

“Oh, I know!”

Dot pulls out a grappling hook.

“Where did you get that Dot?!”

“A friend from Disney!”

She pulls another one.

“As well as this one! Come on!”

X

The kids scream as they swung across the floor with the hooks, Wakko holding onto Yakko as Dot swung by herself with one.

They rough landed, but safely away from the acid.

Yakko runs up to the Vault, touching it-

And yelping when his hand burned.

“Anti-Toon metal?!”

“Jeez, they really didn’t want anyone finding her,” Wakko says.

Yakko huffs.

“WHY THOUGH?! WHY DIDN’T THEY WANT US FINDING HER?! ARE WE REALLY THAT UNBEARABLE THAT THEY WANT TO PUNISH US?!”

  
“Yakko it’s okay, I stole this from one of the sets for Batman!” Wakko says, pulling a laser cutter.

Yakko and Dot step back as Wakko cuts an opening from it, it falling.

And as they enter, they see a replica of their tower, only their Cartoon Logic won’t work here.

They had to use the ladder to climb up.

As Yakko entered the Tower, his breath caught at the sight of a girl with short-cut black hair, a pink flower pin visible.

She was humming the theme song…well…

Their ORIGINAL theme song, from the true pilot.

Wakko and Dot walked up next to him, blinking.

“…Hello?”

The humming stops, the girl turning and-

It’s Cami, her toon eyes widening as she let in a gasp, covering her mouth.

“…Uh, hi. I’m-“

“YAKKO! WAKKO! DOT!”

She tackles them for a hug, letting out a sob as she tightens her grip on them.

Dot’s the first to break, tears running down as she gripped onto her big sister, and as Cami pulls from them to get a good look at them-

“I see they didn’t let you keep your concept dress, Polka-Dot.”

Dot lets out a sob-laugh.

“I KNOW! It’s lame!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you as many polka-dot dresses you want.”

She turns to Wakko, taking his hat and ruffling his head.

“Still making sure you have a good appetite, Waki?”

He grins, tears forming.

“Yes! I eat a LOT of food!”

“Good! I’ve been waiting to see who would taste test all my food! I hope you’ll be able to handle it!”

“Oh absolutely!”

Cami giggles before turning to Yakko, and he felt himself freeze.

She smiles, taking his cheeks gently, stroking them.

“Still telling funny jokes, Yaki?”

He lets out a sob, nodding.

She smiles, tears running down.

“Good, I’ve missed your jokes.”

She presses a kiss to his head- between his ears -and Yakko, BROKE.

He sobbed, crumbling against Cami as she hugged him tightly.

She pulls the other Warners close and for the first time since the 1920s….

The four Warners were together.


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re going back home with Cami, for the first time in a LONG time.

The Warner Siblings had left the underground, all three of the younger Warners crowding and talking to Cami.

Well Wakko and Dot were, Yakko just clung to her, a soft purr emitting from him as she stroked his head and ears, talking to their younger siblings.

”And women can vote now!!” Dot chirps, excited.

”Wow, a lot has come since the 20s.” Cami chuckles.

“It sure has!” Wakko grins, laughing when she ruffles him with his hat still on, beaming up at her.

Cami’s smile fades a little when they reach to the water tower.

“This is home?”

“Yeah! Ready to see it?”

“Yeah! Only...where’s the ladder?”

The younger Warners look at each other.

“...We don’t use one?”

“We jump! You know? Cartoon Logic?”

“Oh! Heh...right...” Cami says, suddenly feeling small.

“...Cami? Do you know how to use Cartoon Logic?” Yakko asks, frowning.

“...It’s...It’s been a while...” Cami admits, her ears flattening a little.

“Oh it’s okay! It’s really easy! Look!” 

Dot jumps up, to the platform of the Water Tower.

Wakko joins and Cami is still lost on what to do.

100 years ago she would have been able to do this...

“Hey.”

She turns to the second eldest of their family, holding her hand and squeezing gently.

“You gotta believe you can jump that high. I’ll hold onto you just in case though.”

Cami smiles, pressing a kiss to his head that he leans to, letting out a purr.

“Thanks, Yaki.”

She looks up, taking a deep breath in as she and Yakko got ready...

And they both jumped to the platform.

Yakko stood up with ease after landing, but Cami slipped and fell on the platform, letting out a laugh.

“What a rush! I haven’t been able to use Cartoon Logic since the 1920’s!”

Her siblings giggle as they pull her up, and drag her in the Water Tower.

She stares wide eyed at it, not that much difference from the Tower in the vault...except...

It felt more like home, warm and welcoming.

And it had her siblings.

It was perfect.

Dot yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Tired, Polka-Dot?”

“Yeah...but that’s okay! I want to stay up talking to you!”

“We can do that tomorrow, okay? You all can tell me more of what’s new and what you guys did in your old show.”

“Yeah but, where are you going to sleep?” Yakko asks, furrowing his eyebrows at their bunk bed for three.

“I can sleep in the couch for now, it’s okay.” Cami suggests, but Yakko wouldn’t hear it.

“Didn’t we have an old mattress that was really big?”

“Yeah! Lemme get it!” Wakko says, running off.

Not even a minute later, Wakko was pushing a big mattress filled with pillows and blankets.

“Ho-“

Wait, Cartoon Logic, right.

She’s going to have to get used to that.

Dot, and Wakko jump on the bed, Cami flopping down with them, laughing.

Dot yawns, crawling on top of Cami and hugging her, falling fast asleep in seconds, a soft snore coming from her.

Wakko laid next to her, not falling as fast asleep as Dot, but getting there.

Cami turns to Yakko who’s still debating.

There wasn’t much room left for them all to sleep comfortably, maybe he should-

“You joining, bud?”

Yakko hesitates before crawling under the covers next to her, curling into her as she adjusts herself to make sure they were all comfortable.

Soon the room was filled with loud purrs from all four of them as they slept, all together again.


	3. Nonsensillix or Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the new CEO is...interesting to say the least.

Cami stood firm in the CEO’s office, narrowing her eyes at Nora Rita Norita (what a mouthful of a name), who was busy tapping at a sort of electronic device.

She forgets what Yakko told her it was called, her schooling in the modern era a work in progress.

Being made in the 1910s and locked away in the 1920s makes being thrown into the future modern era kind of overwhelming.

The CEO glances up at her, narrowing her eyes at her before pressing on her ear-

“I’m going to have to call you back, those Warners already caused a huge scandal by finding a scrapped Toon that wasn’t…scrapped _properly_.”

Cami bites back a growl at the CEO’s words.

“The only thing Plotz did right in my opinion-“ she says, baring her teeth. “The old bastard never had the stomach to scrap Toons _properly_.”

“Well that won’t be the case with me as the new CEO…we use Dip to scrap Toons.”

“Dip?”

“Oh right, it was under a different name during your time. Nonsensillix.”

Cami froze, fighting to hide the horrified expression on her face.

Sure, Plotz never himself used the anti-toon acid on Toons, but he turned a blind eye on the directors and executives that used it on Toons to keep them in line.

Keep HER in line.

But this CEO uses it REGULARLY.

She’s terrified to think what poor Toons fell victim to it under her control.

It disgusts her.

“I’ve read your file, Camila Warner, made in 1918, you quit the original show you were made for with co-worker Andrew Wolf-“

Cami flinched at the mention of the bastard, as Norita went on-

“-You were then reassigned to be in a new family-friendly show which led to the creation of Yakko Warner, and then Wakko Warner, and finally Dot Warner being created a year before you were retired and scrapped.”

Cami scoffs, causing the CEO to glance at her.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just…the way you word that so casually, like it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Should it be?”

Cami’s ink boils.

“The former CEO FORCIBLY tore me away from my baby sibs who, Yakko only was made 6 years prior, Wakko only 3, and Dot as you said 1 YEAR. I’m not sure if you’re AWARE, but you NEVER rip someone from a young Toon that’s still learning, still not mentally prepared for a show, and not expect any consequences for it. And not only that, they did a Recell on them. Tell me, Ms. Norita, are you aware what it is?”

“Ah, you’re referring to the old practice of wiping a Toon’s memory to keep them in line. We don’t do that anymore as it never seemed to work out…Toons always seem to remember what we wiped, and they become worse than they were. Eventually, we have to scrap them.”

Cami’s horror builds and fury grows.

“You were scrapped for a reason, Camila Warner, mind telling me why?”

“….Because I wasn’t zany enough.” Cami growls.

The CEO nods, uncaring and unbothered.

“You refused to do Cartoon Violence-“

“I don’t need to use violence to be funny!”

“You reigned them in-“

“So you WANT them to tear up buildings? I’m fully capable of letting them without feeling bad or guilty about it.”

“-You were too parental and caring-“

“THEY’RE MY BABY SIBLINGS, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO BE?! COLD AND UNCARING?!” Cami screams, face hot.

“You also didn’t want a love interest.”

“I’m a lesbian. There’s your reason why.” Cami snarls.

“That one I can overlook.”

“Why thank you.” Cami sarcastically mutters.

“Toons are supposed to be funny, unrealistic, full of slapstick gags. You’re NOT any of those things.”

“Just say you don’t think I’m a Warner, it’s alright. I can take an insult to my face.” Cami growls.

“You’re not a Warner, plain and simple.” The CEO says, calmly.

“Sure, I’m not really ‘zany to the max’ like my sibs, but the four of us share the same ink flowing through our veins. I AM a Warner, you can’t deny it.”

“I can deny your existence, I haven’t used you yet.”

“Maybe not, but the video of the original pilot was released on the internet…I think Dot called it ‘Youtube’. Knowledge of my existence is everywhere now.”

“I’m fully capable of getting rid of you four.”

Cami’s ink goes cold.

“…Excuse me?”

“I can have them and you scrapped for REAL for that little stunt, a bath in Dip is the punishment here, I can cancel their reboot, fans will be upset, but they’ll get over it, they always-“

_BAM!!_

The CEO looks up from the ground, the side of her face swells and her glasses cracked, Cami towering over, her teeth shown in a snarl, a mallet twice her size in her hands.

She USED Cartoon Violence on the CEO.

"Nonsensillix, Dip, whatever the FUCK you're calling it nowadays, I don't fucking care what you do to me, I'm technically a scrapped Toon still, you haven’t used me, but you do NOT touch my SIBS,” Cami growls lowly, Norita raising her brows at how her curses didn’t censor.

“Not Yakko, not Wakko, not Dot, NOT ANY OF THEM. You think you scare me?” Cami continues, raising her mallet.

“I’VE HAD NONSENSTEEL PRESSED AGAINST MY BACK, THIS SWEATER, COVERS SCARS FROM NONSENSILLIX BURNS. I’VE HAD A TASTE OF THE ANTI-TOON SHIT YOU FUCKERS USED TO KEEP TOONS ‘IN CONTROL’.” 

Cami remembers the pain, remembers how she was out of commission and filming for three MONTHS because a director poured acid on her.

It almost killed her like it did with other Toons.

Very few Toons survived having acid poured on them.

That’s where the existence of the phrase ‘Bath in Acid’ came from.

Because from then on, they had to make sure to use a tub full of acid to scrap a Toon.

Cami didn’t really care about what happened to her…

But that was before the CEO threatened her sibs.

“So no, I don’t care about your threats towards me, Ms. Nora, but if you so much as TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON MY KIDS, the ‘No Toon Violence’ policy I hold myself to is gone in a blink of an eye…and so will YOU.”

She levels a glare at Ms. Norita, who looked like she was carefully choosing her next words.

“…Meet me tomorrow for your contract, and bring your siblings. From Episode 2 and onwards, you are to be in the reboot. Understood?”

“…Understood.”

“Dismissed.”

Cami puts away her mallet in her hammerspace, leaving the office.

She didn’t expect that to happen, but it doesn’t matter.

She’ll protect her sibs from being scrapped.

She swears it.


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before filming for her first episode in 100 years, Cami's nervous.
> 
> Good thing her sibs are there to reassure her.

Cami never expected a hundred years from now, when she was first thrown in the vault, away from her sibs and the outside world, that she would be signing a new contract to be in the reboot for the continued episodes for her siblings’ show.

Well, she supposed now...the reboot is now her show too.

“Cami?”

She startled, turning to Yakko, her expression softening a bit.

“Oh, hey Yaki, is something wrong?”

Yakko frowned for a moment in concern before-

“Not that I don’t want you to be in the show, on the contrary, I’m really excited and happy you’re joining us!”

Cami smiles gently.

“But?”

Yakko hesitates before sighing-

“But, are you sure you’re ready? We can pause the show and wait till you’re ready-“

“No, no, it’s alright. Not going to lie, I AM nervous and scared about being in a show after being...scrapped for a 100 years but...I’m ready.”

She smiles.

“Might be rusty in my acting but I can do it.”

Yakko grins.

“We’ll help you in any way we can!”

“I don’t have a doubt!” Cami grins, nuzzling her little brother on the nose.

Then Wakko and Dot jump on her back, causing her to yelp and laugh as she stumbles before regaining her balance.

“Hello, you two!”

“Excited about tomorrow, Cami?”

“Yeah!”

“Don’t worry about still not understanding some things about the modern world, we’ll help you out! The fans are going to love you!” Dot grins.

“Yeah! They really are going to love you!” Wakko grins.

“I sure hope so.” Cami laughs, “But I’m with you three again, that’s all that’s important to me. Even if the reboot only focuses on you three mainly, I’m glad to be with you three again regardless.”

The three younger Warners smiles at that, hugging her tight, Yakko nuzzling into her chest as she strokes his head.

“Now, want to help me through the script? And tell me who this Trump-cyclops guy is, and why we’re making fun of him again?”

Dot stares at her before-

“You haven’t told her about 2016 yet?!”

“We’re going at things slow now! I didn’t think we were making fun of the guy till much later with the introduction of Cami being written in the second episode!”

“Okay Cami, time for a crash course on the 2016 election and this-“

A loud foghorn censor sounds.

“ANGELINA!” Cami and Yakko exclaim.

“WHAT?! It’s true!”

“It is, but you don’t need to curse!” Yakko scolds.

“Toons that are in family-friendly shows get censored anyways!” Dot argues.

“…I…I don’t…at least not anymore…” Cami realizes.

“Probably cause you've been locked away for so long,” Wakko suggests.

“…Yeah, probably.”

“Anyways, Dot’s right, ya need a quick crash course Cami in order to know about this guy.”

As Cami’s pulled to the couch by her younger sibs, she can’t help but smile.

She can’t wait to be filming with them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this oneshot series! I'll be writing another book with chapters on the episodes and off the script as well!


End file.
